Snow
by musique.lover
Summary: Just a cute oneshot featuring Lily, The Marauders and some Snow. JPLE. R&R.  Some swearing.


Just a quick oneshot :) it seemed fitting because its just started snowing here! Sorry for any mistakes. xx

* * *

><p><span>Snow<span>

A single snowflake stuck to the window then melted away. I watched the snow get heavier and heavier as minutes passed by. I was sitting on the windowsill in the common room, favouring it to the cold outside. I was cold in here with thick socks, a blanket and tea so I can't even imagine how it would be outside.

A ruckus behind me made me turn away from the window, four boys came clattering down the stairs chatting loudly and pushing each other. She smiled fondly, having gotten to know them each a better. She had always been mutual friends with Remus and went to him if she wanted to study and eat chocolate. Peter was her games buddy, if she wanted to play exploding snap, Gobstones or Chess, she went to him. Sirius had become a big brother of sorts, he looked out for her, especially where Slytherins were involved, nine times out of ten if a Slytherin called her a mudblood, the next day they'd find themselves hanging from a tree or professing their eternal love for Dumbledore. Although she was sure James played a part in this too.

_James._

She never thought it possible that she could be anything more than enemies with James Potter. He was an arse. He was infuriating and a pig. But sixth year had changed him, I think the death of his parents were a huge reason as to why. He didn't strut down the corridors, or pull pranks or hex first years, he didn't do much of anything to be honest. So I didn't think it too much of a surprise when he was made Head Boy to my Head Girl. I was worried at first, thinking he'd take advantage of his power, but he did nothing of the sort. He was a good Head Boy.

I think what surprised me most about my friendship with James was that I quickly learnt to trust him, more so than some of my best friends, and he learnt to trust me too. He was the first one I went to when my own parents were attacked at the beginning of term. He didn't whisper false promises of everything being alright, he didn't try and talk to me, he just held me until I fell asleep. I was the one who sat by his hospital bed for 38 hours after he had been attacked by a group of soon to be Death Eaters. I told only him of my fears beyond Hogwarts, being alone and having no purpose. He told me same.

Don't get me wrong, he still pissed me off sometimes. And I frequently irritated him, but never to the degree where we'd be screaming at each other like before.

The group looked over at me and James called out.

"Lily, coming outside?" I wrinkled my nose and pulled my blanket a little tighter around me

"No thanks. Too cold" They started to walk over to me.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"You lot shoving snow in my face doesn't sound like fun James."

"Don't worry petal, I won't be shoving snow in your face, I want you on my team so we can beat pansy arse here" Said Sirius, grinning manically and putting an arm around James.

"I am not a pansy arse!"

"Prongs you kept a diary in second and third year." Said Peter, tying his scarf a little tighter.

"It was not a diary! It was a journal!" He shouted, blushing.

"There's not much of a difference Prongs" Said Remus matter of factly.

"Yes there is! A journal is manlier." He said, puffing out his chest and ruffling his hair.

"Doesn't change the fact that you used to write 'I love Li-'" Suddenly Sirius couldn't speak, his mouth moving but no words coming out as James grinned at him triumphantly.

"What's that Padfoot? Can't quite hear you." Sirius was now gesturing wildly and clutching his throat. I was giggling so much I could barely keep upright; they always did this to me. James looked over at me and grinned.

"Now that I've shut Sirius up, come outside?" I hesitated and looked outside, the snow was coming down more gently now and I could hear the squeals of others outside. I smiled up at James.

"Sure let me just go get dressed" He looked like a gleeful five year old.

"HURRY UP LILY! WE WANT TO GET THE GOOD SNOW!"

The good snow? There was such a thing? I peeled off my tracksuit bottoms and put on two pairs of tights and then a pair of leggings. Then a vest top, long sleeved top and an old baggy jumper. My Gryffindor scarf, gloves and earmuffs were the final touches. I went down the stairs and noticed that Sirius was still voiceless and looked like he was sulking.

"Lily!" He mouthed, and then he acted out chucking something at James' head. I giggled.

"Oi Potter!" He turned around "un-silence my partner so we can kick your arse!" He smirked at me.

"Back on last name terms again? Well Evans," he said stepping close to me "Bring it on" he whispered and winked at me. With a wave of his wand he ran away, with Remus and Peter close behind.

"HALLELUJA, THE WORLD CAN HEAR MY GODLY VOICE AGAIN! C'MON LILY LET'S GO BURY THOSE WANKERS!" He grabbed my hand we ran down the corridor and out into the snow.

* * *

><p><em>Told you it was quick :L R&amp;R I may start writing a lot more again, I'm in a real James and Lily mood at the moment! xx<em>


End file.
